Songs Secrets
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Kirara y Haruka están pasando tiempo juntas después de las vacaciones de invierno, y nadie sabe por que, haciendo que los dos hermanos de Hope Kingdom se vuelvan locos por sus sentimientos. ¿Finalmente habrá amor? ¿Y por que Close esta tan inactivo? ... Go! Princess Precure no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

En la Academia Noble nos alumnos estaban en sus clases extracurriculares o estudiando, ya habían acabado las vacaciones de invierno, pero el invierno aun estaba presente, por lo tanto, aun debían usar sus abrigos.

En el segundo salón del consejo estudiantil, donde nuestras protagonistas desarrollaban las clases necesarias para convertirse en princesas, estaban guardando sus cosas al ya terminar su Princess Lesson del día.

Una castaña de ojos morados termino de guardar, a un ritmo notoriamente rápido, se levantó agarrando su bolso, rodeo la mesa y se acerco a la castaña rojiza que justo había terminado de guardar sus cosas.

\- ¿Ya terminaste, HaruHaru? -pregunto Kirara sonando ansiosa-

-Si, Kirara -si Haruka iba a decir algo despues de dar su confirmación quedo cortado cuando Kirara engancho su brazo con el de ella y troto hacia la puerta, apenas dándole tiempo a Haruka para agarrar su bolso-

\- ¡Bien! ¡Chicas nos vemos más tarde! -se despidió Kirara saliendo del salón-

\- ¡Oye tranquila Kirara! ¡Nos vemos despues chicas! -se despidió rápidamente Haruka cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

-Haruka-chan y Kirara-chan han pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente -comento Yui despues de unos segundos en silencio-

-Es cierto, han estado así desde que terminaron las vacaciones de invierno -concordó Minami-

\- ¿Por qué de repente pasan tanto tiempo juntas? -pregunto Towa sonando mas para si misma que otra cosa-

-No lo sé, lo único notable es que Kirara es la que se lleva a Haruka despues de cada Princess Lesson -se pudo una mano en el mentón Minami pensativa-

-Nunca nos dicen a donde a van, ¿Qué estarán haciendo? -se preguntó Yui también pensativa-

Minami se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea, Towa -llamo de repente sobresaltando un poco a la pelirroja-

\- ¿S-Si, Minami?

\- ¿Kirara te ha dicho algo de lo que está haciendo con Haruka?

-No en realidad, aunque ella esta llegando un poco tarde últimamente… Y también la veo muy apegada a su libreta, mas que de costumbre -comento Towa-

\- ¿Tal vez Kirara-chan le pidió un favor a Haruka-chan que involucra su trabajo? -pregunto Yui-

-Es posible -Minami se encogió de hombros otra vez- A veces los modelos necesitan acompañantes para ciertas fotos, tal vez Haruka encajaba con la descripción que se necesitaba.

-Eh, ¿Eso significa que tarde o temprano Haruka-chan aparecerá en una foto con Kirara-chan? -pregunto Yui con asombro-

Towa se levanto de golpe, sobresaltando a sus amigas, y a Pafu que se había dormido.

-Tengo que ir a practicar violín, nos vemos mas tarde -Towa se despidió rápidamente, sin querer mirar a nadie-

Hubo un silencio en cuanto Towa se fue.

-… Creo que no debí decir eso… -se lamentó Yui-

-Tranquila Yui, no es tu culpa, tal vez Towa solo necesita tiempo para si misma -intento tranquilizar Minami-

-Si, esta vez creo que ella lo necesita -concordó Yui con la cabeza gacha-

Pafu y Aroma se miraron preocupados y confundidos por el repentino ambiente incómodo.

…

Los días habían pasado, Haruka y Kirara seguían yéndose juntas despues de cada Princess Lesson, y sus amigas seguían sin saber por qué.

Towa estaba muy en conflicto con sus sentimientos, no sabia por qué, pero no le gustaba que Kirara y Haruka pasaran tanto tiempo juntas, y tampoco no saber que estaban haciendo despues de cada Princess Lesson, ella en especial no le gustaba que Kirara apenas estaba hablándole despues de regresar del trabajo.

Correcto, eso era mas o menos normal, teniendo en cuenta que Kirara ya estaba llegando tarde desde que se inscribió en la academia.

Pero ella estaba bien con eso, en ese momento. Por supuesto, ella estaba un poco decepcionado de no poder hablar con Kirara tan a menudo como le gustaría, pero estaba bien.

Ahora no sabía porque se sentía tan _frustrada_ de no poder hacer algo que no estaba haciendo antes. No debería haber diferencia.

Pero la _había_ y no sabía cuál era.

Ella sentía que su corazón se estaba enredando y no sabía la razón.

Hace unos meses.

Kirara y ella apenas podían hablar por el trabajo de la primera, pero eso estaba bien y lo entendía.

Ahora.

Kirara y ella tampoco hablaban tan a menudo como antes, la diferencia, era que Kirara y Haruka pasaban mas tiempo juntas (haciendo quien sabe que) y Towa no estaba bien con eso y no lo entendía.

Maldición, necesitaba consejo.

Pero ella no quería molestar a Yui y Minami, puesto que ellas estaban ocupadas ayudando al consejo estudiantil en este momento.

Miss Shamour estaba ocupada cuidando a Kuroro.

Pafu y Aroma eran demasiado jóvenes para entender esto, Aroma posiblemente lo entienda, pero el siempre estaba con Pafu.

Haruka…No quería hablar con ella, por alguna razón, y estaba con Kirara también, que tampoco quería que ella se enterara de sus sentimientos conflictivos.

Y no conocía mucho a sus compañeros de clase como para pedirles consejo, así que…

Ella estaba sola.

Teniendo en cuenta que a ella ya no se le ocurría a quien mas pedir consejo, ella salió a dar una vuelta con la esperanza de encontrar una razón para sus sentimientos tan conflictivos.

Ella deseaba que su madre estuviera aquí, ella era muy buena con los consejos sentimentales

También tenia una tendencia a ponerse muy feliz cuando se trataba de asuntos románticos también.

Su madre era…Peculiar, por falta de un termino mejor, porque a pesar de ser una gran reina, fuera de ese papel era…Bueno, cualquiera que conozca a la reina en sus deberes se sorprendería de la actitud que tiene fuera de ellos.

Ella se preguntaba muchas veces cómo reaccionarían sus amigas al conocer a su madre.

…Y luego se preguntaba como reaccionaria su madre cuando supiera los sentimientos de su hermano por Haruka…

Su madre siempre estuvo esperando ansiosa el momento en que sus hijos se enamoraran (Ella misma lo dijo muchas veces, sí).

…Pensándolo bien, ella ni siquiera podía imaginar como reaccionaria con eso, lo único en que estaba segura era que se compadecería por su hermano, eso era seguro.

Hablando de su hermano…

\- ¿Towa?

\- ¡Wa! -Towa salto sorprendida por la repentina interrupción de sus pensamientos, ella se tranquilizo al ver quien era, y se sorprendió- ¡Oni-sama! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No esta pasando nada fuera de lo normal en Hope Kingdom y vine a ver como estaban -Kanata se encogió de hombros- ¿Estas bien? Te ves preocupada.

-Yo, bueno…Creo que necesito tu consejo Oni-sama… ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar tranquilo? -pregunto Towa viendo que estaban en las calles de la ciudad-

-Claro, vamos al parque.

…

Despues de ir al parque y encontrar una banca donde no había muchas personas, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque era invierno, se sentaron y Towa le explico a su hermano sus pensamientos anteriores, emitiendo la parte que era Haruka la persona con la que pasaba tiempo Kirara.

Kanata escucho atentamente las palabras de su hermana, el ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaba, mas concretamente, los sentimientos de su hermana.

A veces se olvidaba que la ultima vez que Towa tuvo un problema fue antes de que Dyspear la raptara, y ella tenia cinco años en ese momento.

…Era un milagro que Towa tuviera una mentalidad mas o menos adolescente que una infantil…

Él no quería pensar como hubiera sido si hubiera conservado la mentalidad infantil.

-Y eso es todo, realmente no entiendo porque estoy tan frustrada si teóricamente no hay diferencia en la situación actual que la de antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Hay una diferencia, pero Towa no la captaba.

Agradecía haber sido criado con una madre como la suya, por que de lo contrario esto hubiera sido más complicado para él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes cuando ves a esa persona con Kirara? -pregunto tranquilamente Kanata, sin saber el nombre de la persona-

Mas tarde lo preguntaría, ahora tenia que ayudar a Towa a entender sus sentimientos.

-Bueno…Me siento enojada, pero no entiendo porque, esa persona es mi amiga también, y no ha hecho nada malo -respondió Towa sin querer revelar el nombre de Haruka por ahora-

-Bien, ¿Y como te sientes cuando ves a Kirara, sin esa persona? -Kanata se estaba mordiendo la mejilla internamente para no reír, ahora sabia porque las chicas se reían cuando Towa era tierna, por que era gracioso, en un buen sentido-

Pero el y las chicas habían hecho un pacto con respecto a la inocencia de Towa.

Maldita sea, cuando Hope Kingdom sea liberado él tendría que disculparse con Towa de la única cosa de la que no podía protegerla.

Él tampoco quería sufrir la ira de su madre, muchas gracias.

-Estoy feliz cuando no esta con ella, ahora, antes no me importaba, eran amigas y yo también, por lo que no debería haber diferencia.

-Pero ahora Kirara le esta pidiendo pasar tiempo juntas -señalo Kanata-

-Bueno, no estoy segura de sí Kirara le pidió pasar tiempo juntas, ellas ya estaban actuando así desde que regresaron de las vacaciones de invierno.

\- ¿Y nadie sabe lo que están haciendo? -pregunto Kanata para confirmar lo que le conto antes-

-Nadie lo sabe, y no encuentro un buen momento para preguntarles -respondió con un puchero Towa- Aunque Minami y Yui piensan que es por que el trabajo de Kirara le pidió una acompañante modelo y esa persona se ajustaba a las características, pero han pasado dos semanas.

-Y eso te molesta.

-Si, y no entiendo por qué.

-_Esta bien, voy a tener que hacer lo que hizo mi madre para que yo supiera mis sentimientos por Haruka..._ -Kanata pensó con un leve sonrojo por el recuerdo, el tomo una respiración silenciosa y la soltó- Towa -Kanata puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana- Necesito que cierres los ojos y pienses en lo que digo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -acepto Towa con confusión clara, pero cerro los ojos como le indico su hermano-

-Bien, imagina que Kirara y esa persona están juntas y están felices ¿Cómo te sientes con esa imagen? -pregunto Kanata-

-Me molesta -respondió Towa con un ceño fruncido por la imagen mental-

-Esta bien, ahora imagina que tu estas con Kirara y están felices ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento muy feliz con ella -respondió Towa con un sonrojo, que claramente no podía ver, Kanata sonrió y casi lo hizo sentirse mal por la siguiente parte-

Pero tenia que hacerlo o de lo contrario su hermana nunca entendería lo que estaba sintiendo.

-De acuerdo, ahora imagina que Kirara se va con esta persona y no hay posibilidad de que se vuelvan a ver ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Towa se congelo y se puso pálida con esa imagen mental, a los segundos las lágrimas asomaron sus ojos. Kanata apretó sus hombros recordándole que solo estaba en su mente.

-Towa, recuerda, solo estas imaginándolo.

-Me duele, mi corazón de siente roto y no quiero que se vaya -las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y Kanata la abrazo intentando calmarla, Towa correspondió el abrazo- Quiero mucho a Kirara, Oni-sama, no quiero que se vaya.

-Solo lo imaginaste, ella no se ira -Kanata le acaricio la cabeza-

-Pero lo hará, ella se ira a París en primavera -Towa sollozo- ¿Y si no derrotamos a Dyspear para ese entonces?

Kanata maldijo mentalmente, el se había olvidado de eso.

-Derrotaremos a Dyspear antes de la primavera, tenlo por seguro Towa -el intento tranquilizar a su hermana-

-Eso espero -ella suspiro temblorosamente-

Despues de unos momentos calmándose, Towa se separó del abrazo.

\- ¿Ahora sabes que sientes? -pregunto Kanata, dándole un pañuelo a Towa para que se limpiara las lágrimas-

Towa agarro el pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Amo a Kirara…Estoy enamorada de Kirara -respondió Towa con un sonrojo-

-Bueno ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? -pregunto Kanata con una sonrisa-

-No creo que sea el me…. Espera, ¿Estas bien con que esté enamorada de Kirara, Oni-sama? -pregunto Towa sorprendida-

-Por supuesto que estoy bien con eso, conozco a Kirara y es notable que te hace feliz ¿Por qué no estaría bien con eso? -pregunto Kanata confundido-

-Pensé que no estaría bien que amara a una mujer.

Kanata la miro confundido preguntándose porque su hermana pensaría eso, hasta que una mirada de realización se vio en su rostro.

-Ah, claro, nunca tuviste mucho contacto más allá de la zona del castillo -el asintió para sí mismo- Towa, Hope Kingdom acepta las relaciones del mismo sexo.

\- ¿Enserio? -Towa ensancho sus ojos, claramente sorprendida-

-Si, entiendo que, comparados con la Tierra, nosotros parecemos anticuados, pero aceptamos las relaciones del mismo sexo -el se encogió de hombros-

-Oh, bueno, eso me tranquiliza -ella suspiro aliviada, pero luego se sonrojo recordando el hilo original de la conversación- Oni-sama, no puedo simplemente decirle mis sentimientos a Kirara ahora, quiero decir, apenas los acabo de descubrir.

-Honestamente, yo pensé que ya lo sabias, me di cuenta despues de que recupere mis recuerdos, se lo comente a Haruka y ella me dijo que todas lo sabían.

\- ¿To-Todas?! -el rostro de Towa se volvió rojo de la vergüenza-

-Bueno, todas excepto Kirara, lo cual es gracioso si lo piensas -Kanata se rio entre dientes-

\- _¿Sabes que más es gracioso, Oni-sama? ¡Que tu y Haruka se amen y ninguno se de cuenta! _-pensó Towa mordiéndose la mejilla para evitar decirlo, porque honestamente, su hermano y Haruka estaban peor que…-

Pensándolo bien, olviden eso.

-Pero, aun así, no puedo decirle de repente a Kirara que la amo, cuando de repente esta pasando tanto tiempo con esta persona -Towa dijo ya estando acostumbrado a no decir el nombre de Haruka-

-Aun no me dices quien es esta persona -señalo Kanata-

Towa se puso nerviosa, no sabía si sería buena idea decirle a su hermano que era Haruka la que pasaba tiempo con Kirara.

Pero despues de que él la ayudara a descubrir sus sentimientos, era lo menos que podía hacer ¿Verdad?

Towa suspiro internamente y decidió responderle.

-La persona que pasa tiempo con Kirara…Es Haruka.

Silencio sepulcral.

\- ¿Enserio? -Kanata ensancho un poco sus ojos-

-Si -Towa asintió sin querer mirarlo-

-Bueno… ¿Y nadie sabe que están haciendo las dos? -pregunto Kanata otra vez-

-No, nadie.

-Podríamos preguntarles para evitar suponer cosas erróneas -propuso Kanata sonriendo tranquilamente-

Towa no se creía la sonrisa.

-Tendríamos que encontrarlas, y otra vez, nadie sabe a donde van -la pelirroja suspiro-

-Veamos por la ciudad, no creo que se fueran tan lejos -dijo Kanata levantándose de la banca-

-De acuerdo -ella se levantó, aceptando que era la mejor opción, antes de que comenzaran a caminar, sin embargo- Oni-sama.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quién te enseño ese método pensativo?

-Oh, fue madre -respondió Kanata sonando melancólico-

-Ya veo… ¿Ella te lo hizo para descubrir tus sentimientos por Haruka?

Kanata se sonrojo.

-No es … ¿Qué tan obvio soy?

-Bueno… -Towa sonrió un poco demasiado dulce- Es demasiado difícil ignorar como la miras cuando Haruka no está mirando.

\- ¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

-Incluso Kuroro lo sabe.

Kanata se llevo una mano al rostro intentando calmar su sonrojo.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás tu a Kirara? -devolvió la pregunta Kanata mirándola-

-Tu te enamoraste primero -señalo Towa con una sonrisa, aunque sus mejillas estaban rosadas-

Kanata suspiro, aceptando eso.

-Por cierto…Haruka dijo que se conocieron hace años… ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo darte cuenta?

-…Siete años…

-… ¿Es enserio?

-Vamos a buscarlas -Kanata comenzó a caminar-

\- ¡Oni-sama! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Siete años?! -Towa camino rápidamente hacia el-

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar en una tienda de donas, Kirara va seguido ahí ¿Verdad? -Kanata camino ignorando las preguntas de su hermana, pero sus mejillas estaban rosas-

\- ¡No me ignores! ¿Tanto tiempo te llevo darte cuenta de que amabas a Haruka?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que podríamos pasar por lugares buenos para secciones de fotos…

\- ¡Oni-sama!


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras los copos de nieve caían suevamente sobre los tejados y edificios de la ciudad Yumegahama, dos hermanos físicamente muy diferentes, pero en varios sentidos muy parecidos, se encontraban caminando entre las entiendas. La hermana menor tenía un adorable ceño fruncido frustrado en su rostro y el hermano mayor tenia las manos en los bolsillos, volteando su mirada, cada pocos segundos, de tienda en tienda. Viéndose externamente tranquilo, pero en el interior estaba realmente muy ansioso por toda la situación.

-Oni-sama, llevamos una hora completa buscando y aun no encontramos Kirara y Haruka. Incluso fuimos a los lugares en los que Kirara hace secciones de fotos y nos dijeron que no estaban -dijo Towa con frustración-

-Entiendo que estés ansiosa Towa, pero debemos guardar la calma y seguir mirando.

-Pero ya ha pasado una hora.

-Sigamos otra hora y luego te acompaño de regreso a la academia, entiendo que el toque de queda es hasta siete y media.

-Si, pero-

-Creo que para ese entonces Kirara y Haruka ya deben haber vuelto a la academia -respondió Kanata tranquilamente-

La pelirroja inflo un poco las mejillas, pero asintió, su hermano tenia razón, mientras que Kirara tenia permiso para llegar tarde al toque de queda por su trabajo, Haruka realmente se tomaba enserio el no llegar tarde a este.

Eso ciertamente la sorprendió los primeros días en los que estuvo en el mundo humano, por la actitud energética de Haruka, ella no pensó que se apegara tanto a las reglas como lo era ella.

Pero ese ciertamente no fue el caso, y todas sus amigas humanas, Pafu y Aroma, e incluso Miss Shamour no hacían doble toma a esta actitud de Haruka que la tomo por sorpresa.

De todas formas, esa realmente no era la preocupación ahora, aun faltaba para el toque de queda, y aun no habían encontrado a Kirara y Haruka.

Towa suspiro, pero ni ella mismo supo reconocer si era de frustración o tristeza, solo quería encontrar a sus amigas y confirmar su relación.

La pelirroja movió nerviosamente sus manos, ella aun seguía algo incomoda al pensar en Kirara, mas ahora que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

Towa nunca había pensado en el amor, o enamorarse de alguien, a pesar de la obvia emoción de su madre por el tema, ella solo tenia preocupaciones por convertirse en una dama adecuada y lograr convertirse en una princesa a la altura de una Grand Princess.

El amor y los sentimientos románticos nunca se le pasaron por la cabeza.

Pero mientras más pensaba, más era obvio sus sentimientos por Kirara.

Ella se quedaba despierta hasta tarde, ignorando la llamada para ir a dormir, solo para esperar y darle la bienvenida a Kirara cuando volviera de su trabajo.

La felicidad que sentía cuando Kirara le preguntaba si quería acompañarla a su trabajo o cuando le decían que podían acompañarla en sus secciones de fotos.

Cada vez que volteaba a mirarla de reojo cuando ella se concentraba en su libreta preparándose para alguna pasarela futura o solo una sección de fotos.

O como Cure Twinkle.

Como Scarlet, siempre se preocupaba cada vez que Twinkle hacia una de sus infames patadas desde el cielo, que ella no comprendía porque Kirara saltaba tan alto para hacerlas, a pesar de que sabia que la magia la protegería del daño.

Ella recordó cuando Scarlet cargo a Kirara en una ocasión, había sentido su corazón latir rápidamente esa vez, creyó que era por adrenalina de la situación, pero ahora con sus sentimientos bajo una nueva luz, ella podía sentir sus mejillas poniéndose rojas al recordar la sensación de Kirara en sus brazos.

Era tan cálida…

Ella quería que Kirara la cargara… Eso sería mucho más cálido.

Tan hermoso calor…

\- Towa.

-Ah. Oni-sama. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira, creo que están ahí -dijo Kanata a la vez que hacia un gesto cruzando la calle-

Towa volteo y efectivamente, al otro lado de la calle, adentro de una tienda con vidriera, estaba el perfil de Kirara y otro perfil que era claramente el de Haruka.

-La encontramos, Oni-sama, vamos -exclamo Towa emocionada y rápidamente cruzo la peatonal de la calle, que afortunadamente, tenía personas en ella-

\- ¡Espera, Towa! Menos mal que el semáforo esta en verde… -murmuro Kanata cruzando la calle, un día de estos debería explicarle las reglas peatonales a Towa, las chicas le dijeron que ella leyó un libro sobre eso, pero él sabía que su hermana necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara y mostrara correctamente-

Bueno, el ciertamente no le molestaría enseñarle las reglas que aprendió de su tiempo en la Tierra.

Eh, ciertamente se sentía extraño aprender algo mientras no recordabas quién eras…

Tal vez debería visitar a Nishikido-san nuevamente para ver si necesitaba ayuda en la elaboración de algunos violines…

Espera que no se esforzara demasiado…Tal vez debería ir a verificarlo, sí.

Anotando mentalmente para visitar a Nishikido-san más tarde, el siguió rápidamente a Towa, justo a tiempo, porque el semáforo estaba a unos segundos de cambiar a rojo.

El volteo apunto de preguntarle a Towa si entrarían a la tienda, cuando noto que su hermana estaba congelada mirando a través de la vidriera.

El, confundido sobre por qué Towa se quedó congelada, siguió su mirada adentro de la tienda.

Sus brazos cayeron flojos y sus ojos se ensancharon más allá de sus pupilas.

A treves del cristal de la vidriera, una castaña de ojos morados abrazaba muy animada a otra castaña de ojos verde agua, esto no seria algo anormal, de no ser por el beso que la primera le estaba dando a la segunda.

Kanata no necesitaba ver su rostro completamente para saberlo. La otra castaña claramente era Haruka.

Eso fue. Haruka y Kirara estaban en una relación.

De repente, él se sintió entumecido, no podía sentir el calor de su bufanda o el frio de los copos de nieve cayendo.

Simplemente…Estaba congelado.

El…no sentía nada.

Miro de reojo a Towa, su mente recordando que no estaba solo. Su hermana seguía en la misma posición y expresión de hace unos momentos.

El solo pudo pensar en poner una mano en su hombro para sacarla del trance en que se pudo.

-Towa -la llamo para que se despertara más efectivamente-

-Oh, Oni-sama… Yo…-ella volteo a verlo, para luego mirar de reojo la vidriera-

O mas concretamente, adentro de esta.

-Está bien, Towa, no es algo malo, recuérdalo -el dijo, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar suavemente a Towa-

Porque era verdad.

No era algo malo que Kirara y Haruka salieran o fueran una pareja.

Ninguna de ellas sabia los sentimientos que alguno de ellos sentía por ellas.

No tenían la culpa.

Ellas podían elegir a las personas a que amar, ellos no tenían ninguna elección en el asunto.

No era algo malo, tenían que recordarlo, debían hacerlo.

El se repitió eso en su cabeza tantas veces como fue posible, incluso cuando jalo suavemente a Towa para que se alejaran de la tienda.

No era culpa de Kirara o Haruka, no era culpa de ninguna de ellas.

Ellas podían elegir a quien amar, ellos no podían obligarlas a lo contrario.

Esto no era culpa de Haruka. Ella no sabia de sus sentimientos.

Nunca le hizo saber de sus sentimientos.

Él tenía la culpa.

El decidió que sería buena idea buscarlas para confirmar si salían en vez de preguntar cuando las encontraran en otro momento.

Él tenía la culpa de que Towa se enterara de sus sentimientos por Kirara solo para ser indirectamente rechazada al rato.

Pero, sobre todo.

Él tenía la culpa de esperar demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Las emociones de Towa eran un caos.

Ella no sabia como reaccionar ante toda la información recien y todos sus sentimientos descubiertos al respecto.

Habia empezado una calida llama que le calentaba el corazón al descubrir sus sentimientos por Kirara. Esa llama se calentó mas inquienta ante la revelación de una posible relación entre Kirara y Haruka, que la hizo estar mas ansiosas por encontrarlas y confirmalo por ellas mismas.

Esa llama…ella no sabia como explicarlo exactamente, cuando vio la silueta de Kirara en frente de Haruka en una posicion que claramente era un beso para ella, esa llama…parecio tener un destello y luego… solo podía sentir una leve estatica, como si esa llama siguiera ahí pero no podía ubicarla.

Ella se sentía… no sentía nada.

Ella no sabia que hacer con ese sentimiento extraño, ni siquiera podía llamarla un sentimiento.

Lo único que podía sentir eran los brazos de su hermano alrededor de ella, obviamente en un intento de consolarla, ella lo apreciaba, pero… esa estatica seguia ahí.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el abrazo de su hermano… Se sentía extraño, la ultima vez que lo abrazo se sentía cálido, pero ahora… Es como si no lo sintiera realmente.

Sera esto culpa de la estatica en sus sentimientos, ella no lo sabia.

Todo lo que sabia es que…nada tenia sentido en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo lo tenia.

Ella…no sabia que hacer con ese conocimento, con esos sentimientos.

Deberia preguntarcelo a su hermano, Sin duda el sabría que hacer con esto.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando un estruendo y un ligero temblor de la tierra la interrupimpio.

\- ZETSUBORG ¡!

Un Zetsuborg. Por supuesto.

Ella miro a su hermano que estaba mirando en la dirección del Zetsuborg. Su hermano volteo y asintió hacia ella, su expresión ilegible.

Ella asintió reconociendo lo que queria decir.

Debes transformarte.

Corrieron hacia la zona del Zetsuborg entre la cantidad de gente. Para cuando llegaron a verlo, ella saco su llave.

Como era usual, hizo su transformación y se dirigió al Zetsuborg.

-El sueño que has encerrado en esa fría jaula -ella comenzó su regaño- Tendre que reclamarlo, solicito que te prepares -ella extendió su mano terminando su llegada-

El Zetsuborg rugio, y comenzó a atacarla. Ella lo esquivo y comenzó a activar sus llamas para atacarlo.

Una extencion del Zetsuborg la tomo por sorpresa en su costado y la golpeo.

Ella se preparo para el impacto, que nunca llego.

En cambio, ella sintió una calidez familiar y levanto la vista para ver a Twinkle, que la cargo antes de que golpeara el edificio.

-Estas bien, Scarlet.

Ella podía sentir la estatica otra vez.

Un pinchazo de irritación se sintió en su pecho.

Eso la molesto.

-Estoy bien, acabemos con el Zetsyborg -dijo ella levantándose dirigiéndose hacia el Zetsuborg-

Ella ignoro la mirada preocupada que Twinkle le estaba mandando.

\- Ahhh ¡ -ella escuho un grito y vio a Flora darla un golpe al Zetsuborg-

Flora salto despues de mandar unos cuantos metros atrás al Zetsuborg y dirigió su midada hacia ella.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, Scarlet, Estas bien.

Otra pinchazo de irritación.

-Estoy bien, concentrémonos en derrotar al Zetsuborg -ella dijo viendo de reojo como el Zetsuborg se levantaba-

Nuevamente ignoro la mirada de preocupacion que Flora le mando.

Por que estaban preocupadas, Ella estaba bien.

Cargo contra el Zetsuborg con sus llamas bailando en sus manos. Ella logro ansestarle algunos golpes y patadas.

Ella por alguna razón, no se sentía comoda con eso.

No sentía que estaba golpeando nada.

Eso la molesto.

En su molestia interna, no noto que nuevamente otra extencion del Zetsuborg se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella.

\- Scarlet! -escucho la voz de Flora intentando llamarla-

Ella estaba a punto de voltear y preguntarle que pasaba, solo para recibir el golpe del Zetsuborg que la mando volando hacia un lado.

-Scarlet! -escucho tres voces llamarla preocupadas.

Tres, Oh. Mermaid llego.

Estaba preparándose para el impacto contra la tierra, cuando nuevamente una calidez familiar impidió que chocara.

-Scarlet, Estas bien -Twinkle la llamo nuevamente preocupada-

Otra punzada.

-Estoy bien -ella respondio y salió de los brazos de Twinkle para regresar a la batalla-

-No estas bien, desde que llegamos estas actuando extraño, Que ocurre, Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si tienes algún problema.

Otra punzada, mas fuerte esta vez.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, volvamos a la batalla -ella siguió caminando, sin mirar a Twinkle-

No podía mirar a Twinkle, y no entendia por que.

Una mano enguantada agarro su muñeca y ella no tenia que voltear para saber quien era.

-Estas claramente mal, te conozco, no puedes ocultarlo de mi, dime que ocurre.

Su tono de voz sonaba serio pero a la vez gentil.

Eso la molestaba.

Solo.

-Estoy bien -ella hablo un tono mas fuerte esta vez- No tienes que preocuparte, simplemente volvamos a la batalla.

Dejame.

-Deja de ser terca, dime que pasa -ella agarro mas firmemente su mano, pero sin lastimarla.

En.

-No es de tu incomvencia -ella solto entre dientes-

-Por supuesto que lo es! Tu nunca actuas asi! Asi que algo claramente te esta molesto.

Paz.

-Sabes que me esta molestando, Bien! No siento nada, pero a la vez siento algo y no lo entiendo. Yo no debería sentirme asi por tu relación con Flora! Deberia estar feliz por ustedes dos, pero no siento nada, pero siento que debería y no lo entiendo. Simplemente siento que todo cambio y no puedo entender el por que! Nada debería haber cambiado, incluso si tu y Flora están saliendo, yo no debería estar sintiendo mal por esto, debería estar feliz de que mis dos amigas esten en una relación, pero no soporto mirarlas a ninguna de las dos por un solo segundo y eso no tiene sentido!

-…Que, yo y Flora, De que estas hablando.

-Te amo Kirara!

Los ojos de Twinkle se abrieron por la sorpresa de esa revelación, y todo su cuerpo parecio congelarse por que ella sintió que la mano en su muñeca estaba floja.

Ella aparto su meñuca y se giro hacia Twinkle, pero sus ojos no pudieron mirar nada mas que el suelo.

-Tu y Flora son felices y yo no debería interferir con esa felicidad. Por favor solo olvida todo lo que dije y sigamos siendo como siempre. Si,

Ella se giro y corrio hacia el Zetsuborg.

Si ella noto las lagrimas que calleron de sus ojos, no le importo.

Lo único que podía sentir era una gran tristeza en su corazón.

Su llama parecia haberse apagado.

Y ella no estaba segura de si volvería a encenderse.


	4. Chapter 4

El Zetsuborg fue derrotado como es usual, pero todas habían notado la actitud extraña de Scarlet, sobre todo porque estaba principalmente dirigida a Twinkle, lo cual era muy extraño porque todas estaban muy conscientes de lo cercana que era con esta.

Flora estaba preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de su amiga y sabia a quien preguntarle para buscar una explicación. Les dijo a sus amigas que iría a verificar los alrededores por que estaba preocupada por algo. Sus amigas aceptaron lo que dijo, con Towa yéndose y diciendo que quería estar sola, para la preocupación de Twinkle y sus amigas, en especial de la primera.

Flora se movió de la ciudad hacia el bosque saltando por las ramas de los árboles. Sabia que la persona que buscaba estaba cerca por que lo vio en un momento de la batalla. No estaba extrañada de verlo, a decir verdad, porque él venía a verificar de vez en cuando como estaban y si no había ocurrido alguna novedad. La ultima vez que vino fue hace algunas semanas, y ella calculo que en uno de esos días quizás aparecería.

Se confirmo, porque lo vio caminando a unos metros de donde estaba. No estaba usando su ropa de la Tierra, por lo que pensó que estaba a punto de volver a Hope Kingdom.

\- ¡Kanata! -lo llamo desde arriba del árbol y bajo cuando lo vio detenerse, señal de que la escucho- Gokigenyou -lo saludo por cortesía-

-Flora -él la saludo con un asentimiento cortes y en un tono apagado-

El hecho de que no la miraba y su saludo fue menos que entusiasta, la preocupo, sobre todo porque no era usual.

Y sospechosamente, su hermana también actuaba extraño.

-Kanata… ¿Pasa algo?, Scarlet también actuaba extraño -pregunto preocupada con las manos en su pecho-

Lo vio desviar aun mas la mirada si era posible y movió un poco su cetro. Reconoció eso como una señal de que estaba inquieto.

Eso… Era un gran movimiento en su lenguaje corporal. Kanata era muy bueno controlando sus emociones, tanto que nadie que no lo conociera nunca lo reconocería.

Lástima para él, ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Se debe a tu relación con Twinkle, pero no debería ser una preocupación, estoy seguro de que pronto volverá a la normalidad.

¿Qué?

-Perdón. ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Mi relación con Twinkle? -pregunto ella muy confundida-

Su confusión no pareció entrarle en la cabeza a Kanata, al menos no en la forma que debería, por que volvió a decir algo extraño.

-Realmente no tienes que preocuparte, no les diremos a las otras chicas por si no están listas, solo deberían darnos un tiempo para procesar la información.

Flora estaba muy confundida. El hecho de que Kanata no la miraba de frente la confundía más.

-Disculpa Kanata, pero de verdad no entiendo de que estas hablando, podrías explicarme que pasa -pregunto ella tranquilamente y muy confundida-

Kanata movió bruscamente su cetro y solo pudo pensar que, de alguna manera, rompió un nervio, por un segundo, y se encontró mirando unos ojos purpura muy distinguibles que reflejan muchas emociones en conflicto.

Lo que la sorprendió fue ver principalmente dolor en sus ojos.

-Tu relación con Kirara eso pasa -él dijo en un tono fuerte, pero no gritando- El hecho de que ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde el invierno y volviéndose más cercanas. Esto no es malo, de verdad, pero no lo sabíamos y solo tuvimos que descubrirlo cuando vimos como se besaban en aquella tienda. Simplemente estoy demasiado sorprendido, ¿De acuerdo? Yo estuve esperando algún día hablar contigo sobre mis sentimientos por ti, o si algún día podríamos estar juntos, pero ya me es claro que eso nunca pasara. Realmente, mientras tu seas feliz con la persona que elijas, estoy bien con eso.

Flora solo pudo quedarse en silencio, demasiada información le llego de una forma muy inusual de Kanata, su mente simplemente estaba tardando en procesarla.

Por desgracia, Kanata vio eso como un rechazo a sus sentimientos que revelo de manera impulsiva.

No queriendo escuchar un rechazo mas directo hacia sus sentimientos, Kanata se dio la vuelta pensando que debía calmarse y desahogarse en cuanto volviera a Hope Kingdom.

-Por favor, no te preocupes por lo que acabo de decir. Me retiro, y nos volveremos a ver otro día -dijo y comenzó a caminar preparando el poder de la Royal Key.

El no espero ser abordado por detrás con fuerza, por estar distraído no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayo al suelo sin ceremonias.

El se dio la vuelta, porque terminó de espaldas, y vio que, justo como había pensado, Flora fue quien lo abordo y su rostro estaba oculto en su pecho.

El mantuvo sus brazos fuera, por temor a que el hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero igualmente estaba preocupado porque Flora no lo miraba, y tampoco lo estaba soltando del abrazo involuntario por como lo había abordado.

Estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba, pero se vio interrumpido por la risa de Flora.

\- ¡Kanata eres un idiota! -ella levanto la cabeza de su pecho y no paraba de reír, y soltar que era un idiota entre bocados de aire-

Kanata estaba confundido por ver a Flora riéndose despues de abordarlo, pero rápidamente se sintió indignado al pensar que ella se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos por ella.

Abrió su boca, preparado para exigirle una explicación, solo para cerrarla de golpe cuando sintió que Flora ponía sus manos en sus mejillas. No pudo pensar en otra cosa porque ella rápidamente lo beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir los labios de Flora contra los suyos. La indignación que sintió simplemente se desvaneció por el beso cálido que venía de Flora.

Kanata solo pudo aguantar unos segundos, y rápidamente se derritió en el beso. El correspondió el beso de Flora, moviendo sus labios con los de ella y sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor para abrazarla.

Ella también pareció derretirse porque sus manos se movieron para abrazar su cuello.

Era muy cálido y simplemente se sentía tan bien.

Ninguno de los dos pudo separarse por unos largos minutos. Ellos ni siquiera parecían ser consientes del tiempo que pasaba, solo querían seguir y nunca separarse.

Pero sus pulmones traidores exigieron aire, y ellos necesitaban vivir, así que, con una fuerza de voluntad bastante forzada, ellos se separaron tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

La cabeza de Kanata se sintió ligera y estaba claramente mareado. El hecho de que los brillantes ojos de Flora, de Haruka, lo miraban con una fuerza y satisfacción muy claras, solo pudo dejar escapar la única cosa que su mente pudo procesar entre toda la neblina cálida de su mente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Flora le da una sonrisa y una mirada que francamente nunca olvidara.

-Te amo Kanata, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hago.

Las mejillas de Kanata se sonrojaron.

\- ¿P-Pero que hay de Kirara? -el ligero tartamudeo mostro que claramente aún no se había recuperado del beso entre los dos-

Flora deja escapar otra risa, y rápidamente le explica lo que estaba sucediendo.

Unos momentos para que Kanata procesará toda la información, y sus cinco sentidos recuperaran su ingenio, el solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Esta bien, soy un idiota.

Flora se ríe más fuerte que antes. Kanata solo pudo mirarla y darle una sonrisa burlona, despues de que ella se calmara de su risa por toda la situación, el finalmente dijo lo que estuvieron esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Ella lo abrazo y el rápidamente correspondió. Con una sonrisa feliz y mirándose a los ojos, ella finalmente hizo oficial la respuesta.

-Si, me encantaría.


	5. Chapter 5

Los días pasaron y las cosas entre Kirara y Towa estaban tensas. La pelirroja no estaba dispuesta hablar con Kirara y escapaba cada vez que la modelo intentaba hablar con ella.

Esto ya estaba preocupando a sus amigos, incluso Kanata intento calmarla (el prometió no decir lo que estaban haciendo Haruka y Kirara), pero Towa no escucho y siguió en cerrada en sí misma.

Un día, los volantes decoraron la ciudad de Yumegahama, una muestra musical se llevaría acabo en la tarde, y todos estaban emocionados por ir.

Towa decidió meterse en la muestra para intentar desahogarse y como una excusa para no tener que hablar con Kirara por los ensayos.

Cuando el sol estaba comenzando a bajar, pero aun mostrándose de día, el escenario ya estaba puesto al aire libre, paneles de colores decorándolo con luces sobre los altavoces en los costados.

Un chico estaba tocando un saxofón y al terminar la multitud le dio una ronda de aplausos, despues de eso, Minami, con un vestido de corte sirena azul claro, subió al escenario y agradeció al chico por su demostración.

-Y ahora, presentando a nuestra siguiente músico, ¡Reciban a Akagi Towa! -dijo Minami por el micrófono haciendo un gesto con su brazo-

Towa entro por el escenario con los aplausos de la audiencia como música de fondo, al terminar estos, Towa dio una reverencia y puso su violín en posición.

El arco comenzó a moverse y una canción comenzó a sonar, las notas sonaban suaves y precisas al principio, pero luego sonó más rápido más fuerte. Las personas no pudieron moverse al sentir lo rápido que iba, las notas no volaban al azar pero era tan rápido que no podían distinguir que estaba tocando.

Notas bajas, una nota alta, alta, nota baja, ritmo rápido.

Minami y Yui detrás del escenario veían como tocaba Towa, sus movimientos rápidos, sus ojos cerrados, la música que sonaba, sus rostros mostraron la preocupación.

Kanata y Haruka en la multitud escucharon y vieron la sinfonía que estaba escuchando, se dieron una rápida mirada y ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Uno que Towa negaría.

Pero la música que hacía no podía negar sus sentimientos, sus movimientos lo dejaban tan en claro.

Towa estaba desesperada.

Una nota alta sonó durante un segundo completo, y luego cambio a otra, y la melodía se desvaneció.

Despues de un segundo de silencio, Towa abrió los ojos y miro a la multitud.

Otro segundo de silencio, y los aplausos comenzaron a llenar el lugar.

Towa bajo el violín de su posición y dio una reverencia. Minami fue a su lugar y hablo por el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias por la magnífica demostración, Akagi-san, ahora será un descanso de cinco minutos y seguimos con las muestras.

Inmediatamente todas las personas salieron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la zona de aperitivos.

Towa bajo del escenario viendo a las personas, no estaba muy segura de lo que paso cuando comenzó a tocar, se sintió como si algo se hubiera…roto, segundos despues de comenzar a tocar, como si algo quisiera salir a través de la música de su violín.

Pero eso no podía ser, la música estaba destinada a transmitir buenos sentimientos, eso es lo que quería hacer.

No hay manera de que pudiera transmitirse tristeza, eso no podía ser.

Además, ella ni siquiera pudo comenzar algo en su amor por Kirara, por lo que no debería estar dolida por algo que ni siquiera fue.

Ella no podía entenderlo.

\- ¡Towa-san!

Ella volteo al oír una voz, una de las voces que también estuvo evitando los últimos días.

-Towa -saludo su hermano viniendo detrás de Haruka-

-Onii-sama, Haruka -saludo a ambos-

-Gokigen yo, Towa-san, realmente tu melodía fue impresionante -dijo Haruka con una sonrisa-

-Estoy de acuerdo, nunca te vi tocar así antes, realmente has mejorado mucho -dijo Kanata sonriéndole-

-Gracias Onii-sama, Haruka -asintió Towa sin sonreír-

Kanata y Haruka notaron esto, pero decidieron dejar que la sonrisa de Towa vuelva por quien logro hacerla sonreír en primer lugar.

-La siguiente muestra va a comenzar, deberías quedarte para escuchar al resto.

-Lo hare, Onii-sama, quisiera ver si alguna otra canción me interesa para tocarla.

Un sonido de campanas sonó por toda el área, para luego un altavoz indicando que ya era hora de volver a los asientos.

-Bueno, ya es momento de ir, vamos Haruka -llamo Kanata-

-Claro, por cierto, Towa -llamo Haruka a una confundida Towa- Presta mucha atención a la siguiente canción, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Bueno?

Haruka le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió con Kanata, que la estaba esperando, y ambos fueron a sus lugares.

Towa estaba confundida por el intercambio tan cariñoso de su hermano y Haruka, ella pensó que su hermano no estaría tan contento después de lo que paso, pero ellos siguen siendo como siempre.

¿Y que quiso decir Haruka con que prestara atención en la siguiente canción?

Con la curiosidad en su mente, Towa se dirigió a un asiento cerca del escenario, que estaba desocupado, gracias a los cielos, y se sentó esperando por la siguiente canción.

Minami volvió al escenario segundos despues de que ella se sentara.

-Gracias por la espera, ahora mostrando a la siguiente músico, ¡Amanogawa Kirara!

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y a lanzar silbidos más fuerte que a cualquiera, como modelo, Kirara tenía mucho popularidad y nadie la esperaba en la muestra, así que fue una gran sorpresa que el público disfruto mucho.

Cosa que sería una sorpresa invertida para Towa, ya que ella estaba sorprendida de escuchar que Kirara estaba en la muestra, pero ella aún no se sentía bien estando cerca de ella, así que estaba contemplando querer irse, pero la entrada de Kirara le hizo desaparecer cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

Kirara entro al escenario, su cabello estaba suelto con ondulaciones, llevaba una chaqueta corta de mangas largas negra y pantalones negros con estrellas en ciertas partes, tenia unos botines negros y una blusa amarilla.

Lo que más destacaría seria la guitarra eléctrica amarilla y morada que llevaba con ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Kirara sabe tocar la guitarra? -pregunto Towa muy confundida, pero no pudo sacar sus ojos de la vista tan diferente de lo usual-

Ella inconscientemente siguió cada movimiento de Kirara, como sus pies caminaban tan elegantemente y el leve ritmo del tacón de los botines, su cabello brillaba en todo su esplendor al estar suelto y las luces hacían brillar los accesorias que tenía en sí misma.

Cuando sus ojos purpuras miraron a la multitud, la luz brillaba tan fuertemente en ellos que Towa se quedó sin aliento.

La princesa de las estrellas, no había un título mejor para Kirara, no podía pensar en nadie mas que le quedara mejor.

-Antes de comenzar su demostración, Amanogawa-san quiere decir unas palabras -Minami extendió el micrófono-

Kirara agarro el micrófono con un asentimiento de agradecimiento a Minami.

-Gokigen yo, a todos -saludo Kirara, cuando la multitud bajo un poco su volumen, ella continuo- Quiero agradecer a mi amiga HaruHaru por darme lecciones de guitarra, y a mi madre por ayudarme a conseguir esta increíble guitarra -hizo un ademan a la guitarra que tenia colgaba en si misma- La canción que voy a tocar está dedicada a una persona muy importante para mí, alguien quien estuvo apoyándome y preocupándose por mí en todo momento, no revelare el nombre, la misma canción lo hará -ella giño un ojo a la multitud y le regreso el micrófono a Minami-

\- ¡Con esas palabras, que comience la demostración! -exclamo Minami yéndose del escenario-

La multitud estaba murmurando sobre quien seria la persona que Kirara estaba hablando, y como su canción la revelaría.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran pensar en algo más, el sonido de la guitarra los silencio a todos.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire__  
__Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway__  
__She's living in a world and it's on fire__  
__Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Towa se sonrojo apenas comenzó el primer verso, no había forma de que la canción fuera sobre ella ¿Verdad?

_Oh, oh oh oh oh__  
__She got both feet on the ground__  
__And she's burning it down__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh__  
__She got her head in the clouds__  
__And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire__  
__This girl is on fire__  
__She's walking on fire__  
__This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl but she's a flame__  
__So bright she can burn your eyes__  
__Better look the other way__  
__You can try but you'll never forget her name__  
__She's on top of the world__  
__Hottest of the hottest girls, say_

Towa abrió los ojos sorprendida, el ultimo verso, una niña que es una llama, a Kirara le gustaba bromear sobre que ella parecía más una llama viva que una niña.

Esto es para…ella.

_Oh, oh oh oh oh__  
__We got our feet on the ground__  
__And we're burning it down__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh__  
__Got our head in the clouds__  
__And we're not coming down…_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stares as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her as she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

-Deja de decir que soy una chica solitaria -susurro Towa con una sonrisa y ojos dejando escapar lagrimas-

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

Con ese último tono, la canción dio por terminada, y los aplausos comenzaron a sonar ruidosamente por todo el escenario.

Minami entro con una sonrisa y calmo a la multitud.

-Muchas gracias Amanogawa-san por la asombrosa demostración, seguro que la persona dedicada recibió tus sentimientos -ella le sonrió a Kirara que esta asintió con una sonrisa- Esta fue la demostración de Amanogawa Kirara, ¡Despidámosla con una aplauso y demos paso a la siguiente demostración!

Apenas se dijo eso los aplausos volvieron a resonar por el lugar. Kirara dio una leve reverencia y salió del escenario.

Mientras iba a la sala de atrás vio a la persona dedicada parada nerviosamente, claramente esperándola.

-Soo -dijo Kirara apoyando su guitarra con cuidado en la pared y dirigiéndose hacia ella- ¿Que te pareció?

\- ¡F-Fue esplendido! -exclamo Towa hasta que recupero la compostura- Si bien estoy agradecida, no quisiera que tuvieras problemas con Haruka por esto.

\- ¿Ah, con HaruHaru? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendría problemas con ella por la canción?

-Bueno…porque están saliendo.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, HaruHaru y yo no estamos saliendo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? -pregunto Kirara haciendo ademanes con sus manos-

-Ustedes pasaron mucho tiempo juntas despues de las vacaciones de invierno y vi como tú la besabas en la tienda.

-Eh. Jaja, no no, lo malinterpretaste -ella soltó una risita y continuo- La razón por la que estábamos pasando tiempo juntas es que yo le pedí a HaruHaru que me ensañara a tocar la guitarra y me ayudara a componer la canción.

\- ¿La que acabas de tocar?

-Si, nunca escribí una canción, y sabia que HaraHaru había escrito algunas antes, así que le pedí consejo, ayudo que también supiera tocar la guitarra.

-Oh -Towa bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, todo fue un malentendido, que vergüenza, hizo un escándalo por nada-

-Y bueno… -Kirara continúo haciendo que levantara la mirada- Sobre esa confesión…

\- ¿Cual…? Oh.

Las mejillas de Towa se volvieron rosadas al recordar que, de hecho, si había confesado sus sentimientos por Kirara, estaba tan frustrada y confundida en ese momento que había olvidado que realmente sucedió.

-Si no quieres, realmente… -ella jugo con sus manos nerviosa-

\- ¿Estas bromeando? -ante la emoción en la voz de Kirara, ella levanto los ojos- Towachi, esa canción allí arriba fueron básicamente mis sentimientos. Eres una chica increíble, terca, decidida, pero eres realmente dulce y tierna, también un poco ajena…

\- ¿Ajena?

-Lo que quiero decir -las mejillas de Kirara se colorearon- Realmente no se cuando comenzó, pero me gustas, como en, realmente me gustas, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero protegerte de todo daño, y ayudarte cada vez que te pierdas a ti misma.

Las mejillas de Towa se estaban sonrojando con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kirara, hacia el final su rostro estaba rosado y detrás de sus mechones sus orejas estaban rosadas.

-Aunque no sabía cómo te sentías con respecto a salir con otra chica, o si habrá algún problema en Hope Kingdom…

-Hope Kingdom acepta las parejas del mismo sexo -las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca-

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? -Kirara abrió los ojos sorprendida-

-Si, enserio, mi hermano me dijo cuando, he -Towa jugo con sus dedos- Estábamos hablando de mis sentimientos por ti… Aparentemente no lo sabia por que era muy joven en ese momento y…

-No eres muy observadora.

-No…Espera, ¿Porque lo dices en tiempo presente?

-Casi te atropella un camión -dijo con una mirada seria-

\- ¿Como lo sa…? No quiero saber, pero si, eso, no hay problema en que seamos pareja en Hope Kingdom. C-Claro si es que quieres.

Kirara sonrió y tomo gentilmente la mano de Towa e hizo una reverencia de caballeros.

-Con gusto aceptaría salir contigo, Princesa Daylight Towa.

Towa se quedo mirando sorprendida por un momento y luego una sonrisa exploto en su rostro y rápidamente abordo a Kirara por la felicidad.

Kirara casi perdió el equilibrio por el repentino abrazo de Towa, pero rápidamente se apoyó y devolvió el abrazo, una sonrisa igual de grande en su rostro.

-Oh, gracias Kirara, estoy tan feliz.

-Oye, no debes agradecer por una cita -Kirara resoplo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro la traicionaba- Yo también estoy feliz, Towa-chi.

-Oh, ¿Que haremos en nuestra primera cita? ¿Que debería ponerme y-

-Wow wow wow, está bien, cálmate Towa-chi, se que estas emocionada, yo también, pero tomémonos las cosas con calma, recuerda que aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Cierto -abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que aun estaba la lucha contra Dyspear-

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto con mas calma al regresar a la academia, pero por el resto de la tarde, nadie va a impedirme que te mime todo lo que pueda -Kirara rápidamente abrazo a Towa y esta soltó una risita antes de hacer lo mismo-

-Yo también quiero mimarte.

-Veamos quien logra mimar a la otra primero -le giño un ojo-

-Jeje, um, Kirara.

\- ¿Nnh?

\- ¿Deberíamos besarnos o?

Kirara miro el comportamiento de Towa, ella aun parecia muy nerviosa y claramente aún no estaba lista para un beso, despues de todo, ella aun estaba aprendiendo muchas emociones en un corto plazo de tiempo.

-No es necesario que sea ahora -ella puso una mano en su cabeza acariciándola como hacia cuando estaba nerviosa- Cuando estés listas podemos hacerlo.

Towa sonrió más tranquila y volvió a abrazar a Kirara.

Sus sentimientos estaban mas tranquilos ahora, de vuelta en los cálidos brazos de Kirara.

Aun tenia mucho que pensar y claramente comprender de sus emociones.

Pero esto fue un buen comienzo.

Girl on Fire

Alicia Keys


End file.
